Pomodoro Amore: Tomaattirakkautta
by SorelleItaliane
Summary: Epäonnisten väärinkäsitysten jälkeen Lovino miettii suhdettaan Antonioon. Antonio taas tekee kaikkensa päästäkseen taas rakkaansa suosioon, vaikka se vaatisikin muun BTT:n apua. Sisältää Spamanoa.


AN: Haru, acon toinen omistaja tässä. Roro on omia tarinoitansa täällä jo julkaissutkin. Selvisi tuossa äsken ettei remppa tule olemaan valmis kun aikasintaan maaliskuussa(miten hemmetissä ammattilaiset voivat mitata keittiön kivitason kolme kertaa väärin!). Raahasin sitten itteni tänne työmaalle ja tein tämän valmiiksi kaikesta koulukiireestä huolimatta. Jännittää aika paljon. Itse en kovin paljon kirjoita. Täällä on sitäpaitsi niin mahtavia kirjoittajia(spamanojumalattaresta Mirudasta nyt puhumattakaan). Eka ficcinihän tämä siis on ja toivoisin teiltä jonkinlaista kommenttia. Alunperin Lovino ja Feliciano olivat tyttöjä joten genderbendatessani heitä sinne saattoi jää vielä yksittäinen naisennimi. Kirjoitin siis tämän esiasteen kouluun ja auta armias, mikäli olisin vienyt 50+ äikänopelleni homoparista kertovan tarinan. Aiheena oli joku meille annetuista runoista, joka löytyy tarinan lopusta. Kursivoitu osa on flashbackiä.

Edit: Poistin äsken vielä niitä lopulliseen versioon pujahtaneitaFem!ilmaisuja(kyllä itsetunnon omaavalla italialaisella on oltava muutama pari piikkareita sukupuolesta riippumatta)

Oli normaali aamu naapurustossa. Vargasten perheen lukaalin luota kuului lintujen laulua. Kesä oli alkanut viikkoja sitten, ja kello olisi pian neljätoista. Vargasten naapurit varautuivat jo huvilan tavalliseen sunnuntairytmiin.

- Helvetin idiootti! Häivy talostani ja pysykin hemmetti poissa! Sieltä se tulikin. Lukaalin pihatiellä pinkova nuorimies, joka myös Antoniona tunnetaan, yritti parhaansa mukaan väistellä talon tuulikaapista lentäviä tummia piikkikorkokenkiä. Lyhyet tummanruskeat hiukset kehystivät juoksijan kasvoja. Antonion silmät olivat suuret ja anteeksipyytävän näköiset. Miehen koko olemus heijasti potkaistua koiranpentua. Tämä huusi anovasti poikaystävälleen:

- Pyydän anteeksi, Lovi! En tiedä, mitä tein väärin! Olen pahoillani.

Vastausta ei kuulunut. Huuto oli loppunut. Antonion kasvoille levisi tämän hidasälyinen hymy. Hänen smaragdin väriset silmänsä suorastaan loistivat, koska kenkien kopina asfalttiin oli loppunut. Antonio pyörähti ympäri kohdistaen katseensa oviaukkoon. Antonio oli nostanut punaisen hupparin verhoamat kätensä valmiiksi olkapäidensä korkeudelle, jotta hän voisi syöksyä heti halaamaan kultaansa. Tämän syleily-yritykset lykkääntyivät tosin hieman. Tilanne vaati toisenlaista toimintaa. Romano Lovino Vargas ei ollut lopettanut kenkien viskomista annettuaan anteeksi poikaystävälleen. Asia oli päinvastoin. Antoniota kaksi vuotta nuorempi mies oli valmistautunut linkoamaan kädessään olevan punaisen piikkarisaapaan sillä sekunnilla. Antonion onneksi Lovinon veli halasi tätä tiukasti takaapäin lukiten Lovin kädet. Temperamenttisen Romanon silmät suorastaan leimusivat. Olisi saattanut kuvitella nuorenmiehen verisuonien poksahtavat hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Jopa Antonio tajusi, että silloin oli parasta käyttää erilaista taktiikkaa. Mumisten "taktista vetäytymistä" hän karkasi erään kadunkulman taakse. Hetkeäkään mies ei kuitenkaan jäänyt miettimään suhteensa järkevyyttä, kuten normaali ihminen olisi tehnyt. Sen sijaan hän mietti kuumeisesti, miten tämä saisi lepytettyä rakkaan Lovinsa. Mitkään inhottavat sanat eivät tuntuneet pysyvän Antonion mielessä. Ne vain karkasivat taivaalle haihtuen olemattomiin.

Lovino pyristeli päästäkseen vapaaksi nuoremman veljensä otteesta. Antonio oli kadonnut nurkan taakse. Lovinon tumman suklaan värisistä hiuksista törröttävä kihara pomppi naurettavan näköisesti tämän riuhtoessa kättään vapaaksi. Hänen veljensä Feliciano oli lukinnut pojan oikean kätösen tiukasti vasten tämän kylkeä, jotta Antonio ehtisi pakoon(ja Lovino tajuaisi heittelevänsä omia kenkiään).

- Feli. Irrota käteni nyt, Lovino komensi päättäväisesti. Tämän räjähtävä temperamentti pysyi aisoissa kunnolla vain hänen pikkuveljensä seurassa. Feli oli emotionaalisesti erittäin herkkä ja parkui todella kovaa. Se poisti Lovinon vaihtoehdoista veljensä varpaille tallaamisen. Feliciano irrotti kätensä ja hymyili leveästi isosisarukselleen. Täysin hilpeällä äänellä hän julisti:

- Tule keittiöön, niin tehdään pastaa ja tomaattikastiketta ja järjestetään romanttinen illallinen teille. Sinun täytyy pyytää Antonio-isoveljeltä anteeksi. Silloin Lovinolla napsahti. Hän pyörähti ympäri ja tuijotti äkäisesti toista. Raivoisat meripihkasilmät porautuivat pelokkaisiin samanvärisiin.

- Mistä hitosta sinä sen "isoveljen" revit? Lovino tiedusteli. Hänen kätensä olivat miehelle tyypillisesti puuskassa. Tämä oli pukeutunut capreihin ja punaiseen T-paitaan. Lovino mulkoili Feliä tapansa mukaan, mutta onneksi vanha sanonta "haukkuva koira ei pure" päti tähän. Mies saattoi haukkua ja mollata ihmisten toimintaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan koskaan aiheuttanut pahaa ruumiillista vahinkoa (ne kengätkin lensivät monta metriä ohi).

- No kun isoveli ja Antonio menevät naimisiin, niin hänestä tulee minun isoveljeni. Ja sitten voin auttaa teitä järjestämään häät. Voin kokata ja siivota, ja… Feliciano selitti ajatuksissaan. Lovinon kasvoille oli noussut selostuksen alussa hieman nolostunut puna, mutta se katosi kuitenkin pian. Lovi inhosi kotitaloustaitojensa puuttumista. Mukavuudenhaluinen mies ei usein siivoillut, ja yrittäessäänkin aiheutti kömpelyydellään vain lisää sotkua.

Myrtynyt ilme palasi. Lovino alkoi täristä. Hän ei kestänyt kuunnella veljensä avuntarjouksia. Nyt taas kuohuksissa oleva Lovino ohitti Felin ja juoksi huoneeseensa. Hän sulki oven ja varmisti salvan olevan lukossa. Feliciano jäi ulko-ovenpieleen seisomaan ihmeissään isoveljensä tunteenpurkauksesta.

Lovino hyppäsi suoraan sängylleen ja hukutti päänsä tyynyihin. Hän kiitti onneaan oven lukosta. Se hankittiin, koska miehellä oli ollut tapana työntää tavaroita barrikadiksi oven eteen. Muutaman särkyneen maljakon jälkeen päätettiin, että tulisi halvemmaksi antaa temperamenttisen Lovinon lukkiutua ajattelemaan. Poika mutisi itsekseen lähes kyyneleissä:

- Hemmetti, Antonio. Miksi et voi ajatella hetkeäkään ennen, kuin puhut. Ei Lovinokaan kyllä jäänyt usein pohtimaan sanomisiaan. Tämän poikaystävä ansaitsi usein haukut tyhmyydestään. Antonio joutui pulaan usein kavereidensa takia, joka aiheutti vielä enemmän huutamista. Lovino ei ehkä sanonut haluavansa peruuttaa kiljumisiaan ääneen. Hän silti usein katui sanomisiaan edes hieman. Huoneen ovelta kuului koputusta.

- Lovi? Feli täällä. Haluaisin jutella tänään tapahtuneesta. Miksi ajoit Antonion ulos taas? Feliciano kysyi epävarmasti. Lovinon teki mieli pyöritellä silmiään. Koko sopan toinen aiheuttajahan oli periaatteessa Feliciano.

- Kerro minulle, millainen poikaystävä sanoo haluavansa vaimokseen poikaystävänsä pikkuveljen! Lovino huusi. Ääni tihkui myrkkyä ja jokainen sana oli sanottu suurella inholla. Ne tuntuivat pistelevän Felin sydäntä.

_Antonio ja Feliciano olivat seisoneet keittiössä lieden ääressä. Feli oli sekoittanut pastaa liedellä ja oli maustanut kastiketta toisella kädellään._

_- Tuoksuupa mahtavalta, Antonio oli kehunut haistettuaan kokkauksia. Feliciano oli hymyillyt leveästi ja kiittänyt. Hänen kastanjanruskeat hiuksiensa vasemmalta puolelta törröttävä kihara heilui liikkeen mukana ja Felillä oli päällään samanlainen asu kuin veljellään. Paita oli tosin vihreä._

_- Olet kyllä aivan mahtava kotitöissä. Kokkaat uskomattoman hyvin ja siivoat mieluusti. Olet täydellinen stereotyppinen kotiäiti, mies oli jatkanut. Feli oli heilauttanut kättään vaatimattomasti ja nojannut keittiönpöytään. Antonio kehui tuttujaan usein. Tilanne ei ollut ollut laisinkaan normaalista poikkeava. Feliciano oli sopertanut:_

_- En minä nyt mitenkään ihmeellinen._

_- Aivan oikeasti. Ilman rakasta Romanoani haluaisin sinut vaimokseni! Antonio oli kuuluttanut Felille. Molemmat olivat kikattaneet hetken, kunnes ovelta oli kuulunut äkäinen huuto:_

_-ANTONIO FERNARDEZ CARRIEDO! Lovi oli kiljunut täyttä kurkkua poikaystävänsä nimeä. Lovinolla oli kyllä hyvät keuhkot. Antonion ulos käskeminen vei monta minuuttia. Se, että poikaystävät sattuvat paikalle usein väärään aikaan, on yksi universumin kirjoittamattomista säännöistä._

- Ei se niin mennyt, Lovi! Ymmärsit väärin! Antonio on täysin pihkassa sinuun! Hän sanoi ennen sitä valitsevansa kuitenkin sinut. Etkö kuullut? Antonio aloitti "Ilman rakasta Lovinoani". Hänelle sinä olet aina ensimmäinen. Feliciano nyyhkytti sanojensa läpi. Hän nojasi Lovinon huoneen oveen. Miksi hänen veljensä ei koskaan kuunnellut? Lovinolle selittäminen oli turhaa. Yhtäkkiä oven läpi alkoi kuulua äänekästä nyyhkytystä. Feli pelästyi sitä kovasti, koska vanhempi oli sisaruksista henkisesti vahvempi. Nuorempi jätti Lovin vastahakoisesti rauhaan, kun huoneesta kuului itkuinen:

- Kiltti. Anna minun olla hetki itsekseni. Feliciano alkoi itsekin nyyhkyttää. Hän ei halunnut ajatella tuottaneensa veljelleen noin paljon kipua. Feli käveli käytävää kohti olohuonetta. Hän maalaisi jotain rauhoittuakseen. Valkoinen oli loppu, joten Feliciano pyysi isäänsä ajamaan hänet taidetarvikeliikkeeseen. Tämä suostui ja kävi ilmoittamassa Lovinolle lähdöstään. Romulus Vargas ohjeisti vanhempaa poikaansa:

- Miksi sinä ajoit sen pojan taas ulos? No hällä väliä. Menen Felin kanssa ostamaan maaleja, joten sinä olet vastuussa talosta. Jos Antonio tulee, niin päästät hänet sitten sisään, naapurit valittavat muuten. Kaikki eivät pidä äänekkäistä lepytysyrityksistä iltaisin. Etkä riko enää mitään, kun se pojankloppi käy. Teet tarpeeksi sotkua muutenkin. Vietä hyvä ilta. Meillä menee muutamia tunteja, koska liike on naapurikaupungissa. Niiden sanojen jälkeen muut Vargasit Lovinoa lukuun ottamatta lähtivät ulos valmiina ajomatkaan.

Lovino työntää päänsä syvemmälle tyynyyn. Sen pehmeä pinta on omiaan rauhoittamaan häntä. Lovinon kyyneleet imeytyivät kankaaseen. Tilanteen aiheuttaman shokin jälkeen Lovi rauhoittuu ajattelemaan hetkeksi. Hän ei ole vielä antanut Antoniolle anteeksi. Hän haluaa odottaa, kunnes Tonio tulee pyytämään sitä. On kulunut tunti Felicianon ja Romuluksen lähdöstä, ja Lovi alkaa huolestua. Yleensä Antonio tulee anomaan anteeksiantoa miehen ovelle melkein heti. Lovino alkaa pyöriä turhautuneena sängyssään, kunnes kuulee juttelua ulko-oven suunnasta.

- Toni, eikö sinun kannattaisi miettiä tätä vielä? On monia mahtavampiakin tapoja saada Lovino lepytettyä. Faija alkaa taas huutaa, kun häiritset sen töitä, Gilbert valittaa Antoniolle. Gilbert on Vargasten naapuri ja Antonion parhaita ystäviä. Hän ja Francis –BTT:n kolmas jäsen- seurasivat Toniota auttaakseen tätä pääsemään jälleen rakkaansa suosioon.

- Aivan. Miksi et järjestä kynttiläillallista kullallesi? Näyttäisit niin rakkautesi hänelle, Francis neuvoo parasta ystäväänsä heilauttaen vaaleita kutrejaan. Antonio hymähtää ja selittää, että joutuisi niin vararikkoon alta aikayksikön. Nuoret miehet kävelevät Lovinon huoneen viereisen ikkunan edustalle. Gilbert käy maahan kontilleen ja alkaa protestoida kovaan ääneen:

- Miksi sinä et voi vain koputtaa oveen? Etpä tietenkään. Kun pitää leikkiä prinssi Antoniota, ja nousta ikkunan tasolle hukuttamaan "rakas Lovinosi" kehuihin. Se on jo ällöttävän sokerista. Sanonpa vielä yhden asian. Näin mahtavaa ihmistä kuin minä ei voi jättää alimmaksi. Te äijät painatte! Kukaan ei enää tuossa vaiheessa jaksa kuunnella Gilbertin jupinaa.

- Jos kerta olet niin mahtava, jaksat kyllä meidät kaksi, Francis vastaa. Hän kipuaa Gilbertin selkään samanlaiseen asentoon. Francis puristaa toisen olkapäitä rystyset verillä, kunnes tämä lopettaa marmattamisen. Antonio yrittää epätoivoisesti saada ystävänsä takaisin sopuun.

Saamaan aikaan sisällä Lovino panikoi. Hän ei voi uskoa, että Antonio toi trion muut idiootit hänen pihalleen(ja mokomat paskiaiset yrittävät vielä sisään väärästä ikkunasta!). Lovin on keksittävä tapa pitää Francis ja Gilbert ulkona. Hän vihaa heitä. Hän ei tule toimeen kummankaan kanssa. Gilbert on itserakas ja Francis muuten sekopää pervo. Lovino on luvannut itselleen pitävänsä heidät ulkona talostaan niin kauan kuin hänessä henki pihisee. Mies pinkaisee äkkiä yläkertaan keksittyään suunnitelman. Hän suuntaa maalaushuoneeseen. Sen ikkuna on kerrosta ylempänä, ja Antonio yltää siihen juuri ja juuri. Lovino katsahtaa ikkunasta ulos. Näky ei ole kovin miellyttävä hänelle. Gilbert ja Francis ovat päässet paikoilleen. Antonio yrittää pysyä pystyssä huteran ihmistornin päällä ottaen välillä tukea seinästä. Lovinio huokaa äänekkäästi ja aukaisee ikkunan. Hän avaa kätensä valmiina halaukseen. Lovi nojaa ulos ikkunasta Antonion näköetäisyydelle valmistautuen tämän reaktioon.

Silloin Antonion järjen viimeisetkin hammasrattaat pysähtyvät. Yksinkertaisesti Lovinon kasvot riittävät repimään hitaanpuoleisen miehen todellisuudesta. Hänen poikaystävänsä ei yleensä tarjoudu vapaaehtoisesti rutistukseen. Jos joku osaa tarttua tilaisuuteen Lovin kohdalla, niin se on kyllä Antonio. Hän hymyilee leveästi ja hyppää ylöspäin. Tonio kietoo kätensä kiinni Lovinon omiin hieman tämän kyynärpäiden yläpuolelle. Valitettavasti maan vetovoima ei ole kadonnut minnekään. Antonio alkaa luisua kohti maankamaraa, kunnes Lovino saa hyvän otteen tämän ranteista. Tilanne on melko oudon näköinen ulkopuoliselle. Francis ja Gilbert ovat lyyhistyneet maahan Tonion loikan voimasta. Lovi on ikkunan ulkopuolella vyötäröstä ylöspäin. Hänen kasvonsa ovat vääntyneet irvistykseen tämän yrittäessä vetää Antoniota sisään ikkunasta. Lovino saa painoaan taakse laskemalla itsensä kokonaan sisään, ja Antonio alkaa vähitellen nousta ylöspäin kohti ikkunalautaa. Nyt jo mielensä pilvistä palannut mies alkaa tajuta tilannetta. Hän ryhtyy kampeamaan itseään sisälle taloon. Lovino heittäytyy koko painollaan taaksepäin ja Tonio lennähtää sisään äkkinäisen riuhtaisun vuoksi.

He huohottavat hetken lattialla, kunnes Lovino nousee ylös. Hän siirtää Antonion vielä ulkona roikkuvan jalkaterän kovakouraisesti alas. Ikkunaluukut hän pamauttaa kiinni äänekkäästi. Viesti on "Tänne ei ole tulemista". Lovi kävelee maalaushuoneen ovesta jättäen sen auki perässään. Antonio nousee ylös lattialta seuraten rakastaan alakertaan. Hän uskoo Lovin jo antaneen hänelle anteeksi.

Pari istuu sohvalle vierekkäin. Antonio yrittää syleillä rakastaan. Hän yllättyy kovasti, kun tuntee käden otsallaan. Lovino työntää hänet äkäisesti pois luotaan. Tonio näyttää säälittävältä. Hän tuntee olonsa huonoksi tultuaan torjutuksi. Tämä on jähmettynyt paikalleen. Lovino ei huomioi poikaystävänsä järkytystä, vaan ottaa olohuoneen pöydän kulhosta tomaatin alkaen syödä sitä. Hän ei ole katsonut Antoniota koko aikana. Lovi keskittyy vain punaiseen hedelmään. Tonio ja Lovi rakastavat tomaatteja lähes älyttömyyteen asti. Ne ovatkin ainoa ruoka-aine, joka löytää aina tiensä Vargasten ostoslistalle pastan lisäksi. Perhe on molempien suurkuluttaja. Carriedolla on oma kasvihuone tomaatteja varten. Antonio sai sen lähdettyään opiskelemaan. Pari viettääkin usein aikaa kyseisessä paikassa, olihan Tonio se, joka esitteli hedelmän Lovinolle. Hieman hitaanpuoleinenkin Antonio tajuaa, mistä on kyse Lovinon kanssa. Hän alkaa selittää tilannetta rakkaalleen. Lovino ei epäile hetkeäkään, ettei Tonio puhuisi totta. Valehteleminen ja tämän nimi eivät ole koskaan kuuluneet samaan positiiviseen lauseeseen. Tunteikas anteeksipyyntö ei kuitenkaan pääty siihen.

Antonio alkaa ilmaista rakkauttaan kaikin tunteminsa sanallisin tavoin. Kuin elämäntyötään, hän tunnustaa tunteitaan toiselle. On ihmeellistä miten monin eri keinoin voi lausua vain kolmen sanan asian. Kesken kaiken Lovino hivuttaa kättään hieman. Viimein tälle pitkiltä tuntuvien sekuntien jälkeen se lepää Tonion kämmenselällä. Antonio siirtää ihmeissään katseensa Lovinon kasvoihin. Lovin kasvoille on noussut heleä vaalea puna. Tonio kietoo kätensä tiukasti Lovin ympärille rutistaen tätä kuitenkaan satuttamatta. Kaikki Antonion tunteet tiivistyvät yhteen lauseeseen tämän kujertaessa:

- Minä rakastan sinua, oma tomaattini. Se, että Antonio käyttää Lovin hellittelynimenä tomaattia, juontaa juurensa heidän suhteensa alkuajoista. Tonio oli silloin töissä vihanneskaupassa. Lovino oli käsketty hakemaan aineksia illalliseen. Jostain kumman syystä muu perhe sysää lähes kaikenlaisen asioinnin Lovinolle. Kaksikko kohtasi vihannestiskillä, ja lopun voi lukea Franciksen päiväkirjasta. Francis kirjaa ympäristönsä romanttiset tapahtumat muistiin Lovin mielestä liiankin tarkasti. Niillä päiväkirjoilla ja hyvällä kirjoitustaidoilla tämä nousisi varmasti kioskikirjailijoiden kuninkaaksi.

Tonion sanat ja tämän antama lempinimi saavat Lovinon lehahtamaan täysin tomaatin väriseksi. Mikäli asettaisi sen miehen poskelle, olisi mahdotonta erottaa kyseistä hedelmää hänen poskestaan. Lovino yrittää epätoivoisesti saada itseään sanomaan ne sanat. Hän haluaa kerrankin pakottaa itsensä vastaamaan sanallisesti toisen tunteisiin. Roma vihaa kyvyttömyyttään ilmaista tunteitaan. Romana kääntää kasvonsa pois Antoniosta.

- Mi- minäkin sinua, hän sopertaa. Silloin Tonio näyttää siltä, kuin hän olisi juuri voittanut jättipotin. Tämän suu on jäänyt hölmistyneesti auki. Antonion silmät loistavat ilosta. Lovin edellisestä rakkaudentunnustuksesta on aivan liian kauan. Hetken Tonio miettii, mikä ihme on saanut hänen rakkansa käyttäytymään täysin tämän luonteen vastaisesti. Poistaen kaiken Antonion ihmetyksen Lovino lisää kuitenkin hetken kuluttua:

- Mokoma tomaatti-idiootti. Se on Lovin tapa kutsua Toniota. Nimitys sopii mieheen. Sen sijaan, että Antonio olisi loukkaantunut päätteestä, hän vain naurahti hymyillen kuin aurinko:

- Hehe. Tomaatti.

_Paljon sanoja_

_tuuleen hajonneita._

_Haluaisinko pyyhkiä yli?_

_Peruuttaa. En._

_En yhtään ainutta._

_Haluaisin sanoa uudelleen,_

_huutaa lujempaa._

_Se oli työ_

_minulle annettu._

_Se oli tehtävä._

_Enkä kadu._


End file.
